


Искателю

by CarpathiOrchid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Monologue, Philosophy, Self-Hatred
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarpathiOrchid/pseuds/CarpathiOrchid
Summary: Мальчишка, ещё не поблекло в моей памяти время, когда я тоже верил в Цель. В то, что мы не зря ганяем пыль, вздыхаем этот воздух и уничтожаем друг друга. Но я скажу тебе так: это всё имеет смысл только в пределах наших замкнутых мирков, пока мы ковыряемся в пределах мира-песочницы, стыкаясь лбами с такими же Искателями.





	Искателю

Будь увереннее, Искатель. Без уверенности в себе ты никто в этом мире. Если ты не уверен в себе, как другие могут тебе верить? Никак. Именно поэтому я и не представился: если ты никто, как ты можешь иметь имя? Даже пускай ты и многие почитатели знаете меня, я предпочту оставаться никем, ведь никогда не смогу оправдать ваших ожиданий. Наверное, услышь меня сейчас мои ненавистники, во многом бы согласились, но они обычно начинают из звона метала, а не разговора.

Ты спрашивал меня как я могу игнорировать то множество ненавистников, что преследует меня? О, всё до безумия просто: их ненависть не может повлиять на меня, ведь никто не ненавидит меня больше, чем я сам. Их слова не могут меня задеть, ведь я уже множество раз повторял их себе. Раз за разом я произносил их стоя перед зеркалом, или склоняюсь к горному роднику, чтобы напиться воды, или случайно увидев лицо в отблеске стекла, не в силах взглянуть на отвратительное ничтожество в отражении. Их слова перестали иметь силу надо мной. Они отпечатались в моей душе, уродливыми шрамами стекли по рукам, наполнили моё сознание тьмой и сотней штырей пронзили сердце, но вот он я. Живее всех живых.

Почему я не убил себя? Тут всё так же просто. Скажи мне вот что: что ты сделаеш с врагом, когда его жизнь окажется полностью в твоих руках? Ты не убьёшь его, не обманывайся. Если ты будешь его ненавидеть, то согласиться со мной: смерть будет слишком простым вариантом. Ты превратишь остаток его жалкой жизни в ужас, чтобы он сам умолял тебя о блаженном забвении, не так ли? Вижу, по глазам вижу, что так. А для меня величайшим мучением есть, было и будет оставаться один на один с этим грызущим изнутри чувством собственной ущербности. Не возражай мне: что бы не происходило, с этим я всегда остаюсь один. Это моё бремя, если тебе так проще понять. И именно поэтому я буду сколько угодно долго поддерживать жизнь в этом бесполезное мешке с костями, что стал клеткой для меня, хотя должен был вознести на один уровень с Богами. Такова моя Ненависть.

Ты ветрен. Ещё более, чем я был в твои годы. Но я вижу, что у тебя есть Цель. Тебе наверное сейчас кажется что именно это она — та Цель всей твоей жизни, ради которой ты и был возвращён в мир. Твоя священная миссия. (Ха-ха!) Как бы не так! Мальчишка, ещё не поблекло в моей памяти время, когда я тоже верил в Цель. В то, что мы не зря ганяем пыль, вздыхаем этот воздух и уничтожаем друг друга. Но я скажу тебе так: это всё имеет смысл только в пределах наших замкнутых мирков, пока мы ковыряемся в пределах мира-песочницы, стыкаясь лбами с такими же Искателями. Но что значат наши Цели, наши Мечты и целые Жизни в контексте вечности? Не более чем пыль на чьём-то дорожном плаще. Да и весь этот разговор также не имеет смысла и, как и многие до и после этого, растворится в космической какофонии звуков.

Не думаю, что стоит вести мысль куда-либо дальше: мои слова осядут в твоей памяти и будут любезно задвинуты куда-то на задворки сознания, где их засыплет пылью среди таких же сотен, если не тысяч, забытых разговоров. Прощай, Искатель! Пусть Боги, в которых ты веришь, будут благосклонны к тебе! Хотя о чём это я? Боги уже давно не появлялись в этом проклятом всеми мире.


End file.
